The present disclosure relates to a multiple parameter sensor-transmitter/receiver unit which may be installed on or removed from an energized electric power line, such as an overhead power line. With the advent of Smart-Grid applications for electric power systems, there is an ever increasing need for a device that measures electric, mechanical, and environmental parameters of the power line.
In order to address the increasing need for monitoring power lines, devices have been developed that attach directly to the power line. These devices generally require a power source, such as batteries or solar panels. When utilizing batteries, regular maintenance must be performed to replace the batteries, which can become costly. When solar panels are used, the device may only be powered during sunny weather conditions and during daylight hours. Therefore, there is a need for a device which is low maintenance and can be constantly powered independent of weather conditions.
One example device for measuring environmental parameters is a land based weather station. One of the significant problems of land based weather stations, even if located in close proximity at the terminal ends of the electric power line, is the measured weather data at these two locations can never be representative of the differing weather conditions the line actually experiences throughout its entire length. This is especially true for long lines traversing over various types of terrain where the land based weather station may be shielded by trees and other natural obstacles such as hills and rocky formations. Additionally, the weather itself such as the amount of sunshine, fog, rain, snow and icing conditions the line is exposed to can dramatically vary from one point to another along these lines.